A heat sink placed in contact with an electronic device transfers heat through conduction from the semi-conductor device contained in the electronic package. U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,331-Hinshaw shows a commonly used pin fin heat sink.
Springs or clips such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,456 Clemens, or U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,123-Hermann have been used to secure heat sinks to electronic devices. The catalog Thermalloy Semiconductor Accessories, pp. 15-29, shows clips for attaching heat sinks to electronic devices.
Page 17 of that catalog shows two types of wire springs for securing a heat sink to a pin grid array (PGA). Co-pending application Ser. No. 349,672, filed Dec. 5, 1994, "Strap for Heat Sink Clip Assembly", shows and describes several different clips for securing a heat sink to an electronic device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an anchor which can be inserted into a printed circuit board to secure a heat sink and an electronic device to the board.